


食用说明

by Hotzenplotzchina



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotzenplotzchina/pseuds/Hotzenplotzchina





	食用说明

由于众所周知的原因，涉及不可说CP的文都会放到这里，请看官惠存这个地址。  
1.以后有更新的话，lofter上只会发一个说明，烦请大家自行到AO3上找文。  
这个标题“食用说明”下面有作者名称“Hotzenplotzchina”，点击作者名称就能进入作者主页，然后有作品列表，可以查阅，点击进入作品页面。

2.如果AO3有使用问题的话，可以百度一下，有很多说明。  
http://harpia-harpyja.lofter.com/post/1d22f720_eec2e114  
这个是我随便找的，供大家参考。

3.我团/断章等长篇会分系列，章节。  
点击标题后需要选择part或者chapter。  
如果有更新，在标题进入后点next chapter 可以看新的更新。

4.普通短篇，基本上标题下就是全文了。

CP粉的各种不易，不多说了，能追到这儿的人都清楚。  
且行且珍惜。  
安好。


End file.
